Optics modules are compact transceivers often used in data centers. Optics modules typically interface a host module (e.g., host card) with a fiber optic cable, and are generally designed to support one or more specific data rates (e.g., 1, 2.5, 10, 25, 50, etc. Gbit/s (G)) corresponding to a given platform. For example, single-rate 10G optics modules are generally compatible with single-rate 10G host modules. However, single-rate 10G optics modules are not compatible with single-rate 25G host modules, and single-rate 25G optics modules are not compatible with single-rate 10G host modules. Further, conventional multi-rate optics modules are only compatible with host modules having the host module software driver support for proper optics recognition. For example, dual-rate 10/25G optics modules are generally compatible with dual-rate 10/25G host modules but not with single-rate 25G platforms because single-rate 25G host modules lack the requisite host module software driver support. Thus, current multi-rate optics modules are not generally compatible with their corresponding single-rate host modules.